


Let's Stay Home Tonight

by Nights_Demon



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, Multi, Song fic, i suck at this tagging thing, literally just fluff, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: Baby, let’s stay home tonightWe can put a couple records onWe can build a fire alrightMaybe we can dance till dawnEverything will be just fineDon’t even have to put clothes onI can keep you warm insideBaby, let’s stay home tonight





	Let's Stay Home Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the NEEDTOBREATHE song by the same name

Virgil looked around the room at the 3 facets he loved more than he had thought possible and felt his heart swell almost to bursting with love.

Roman and Logan were dancing to some old classical record Logan had put on (who the heck even listened to vinyl anymore? Logan, that’s who). Or rather, Roman was dancing and attempting to teach the logical side, who apparently had two left feet, much to the amusement of Patton and Virgil.

Logan blamed his lack of dancing ability on the unicorn onesie he was wearing – which the others knew wasn’t true, but pretended to believe him anyway.

Roman, in a loose t-shirt and shorts instead of his usual princely attire, smirked at his lover and continued his lesson.

Patton, in his cat onesie, was tucked into the anxious facet’s side on the couch and using Virgil’s shoulder as his pillow, his bright smile enhanced by the soft light of the burning embers in the fireplace Roman had conjured for them at the start of the night.

Virgil placed a soft kiss on the top of Patton’s head and snuggled closer to the moral side.

By the time the first rays of sunrise were peaking over the horizon, Logan had improved significantly and the prince had danced with his other two lovers.

Virgil sat on the counter in the kitchen, a light blanket around his shoulders rather than his hoodie, which he’d lent to Roman somewhere around 4am. He felt the creative facet embrace him from behind and he lent back to rest his head against Roman’s shoulder as the pair watched Patton and Logan make pancakes for their “dinner” before they would trudge up to their now shared room and bed for a few hours of sleep.

“We need to do this again sometime,” Roman murmured in Virgil’s ear.

“We do,” he agreed with a kiss, “This was one of the best ideas you’ve had in a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @guardian-of-the-bears


End file.
